Title Pending
by The-Demon-Lord-Luna
Summary: In a cruel twist of fait, Ryoma's parents died while he suffered major injuries. He had to go live with his cousin, and the only way out of his grief was through his newly found gang. But when Nanako draws the line, they end up moving to Japan


_I'm so nervous. This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, and criticism is greatly appreciated. Sorry for any grammar, spelling, etc. mistakes. I'm no good at things like this, but I hope it ok. Sorry for the random pointlessness that is this author's comment thing. If you have any questions feel free to ask, I'm ready to clarify anything that is need. Also, this is pretty much a prologue so when it comes to the actual chapters, do you want them to be longer? They most likely will be, but if you don't want them to be then I can shorten them some. Well thank you for reading and I hope you review ^^_

_O.O I forgot to mention that I don't own Prince of Tennis or it's characters...OH and this story will contain Yaoi (boyxboy)_

~**Chapter One * How it all began~**

A boy let out a long, painful sigh. His petite side ached with pain, his back on fire. It hurt so much it was unbearable, but he was lucky. The blood that soaked his emerald tinted black hair was not his own, but it didn't et better when he realized who's blood it was. He could barely get a glimpse at the two before he fell into the black depths of the darkness called unconsciousness.

When he woke, he was in a unfamiliar place. White, sterile, fearful, all the thoughts ran through his head as he realized he was in a hospital. He hated them, they always brought bad news, for him it was no different. At his side he saw his best friend, the rest of the team, but where were his parents, it hit him again. The accident replayed in his mind, but he did nothing to show it. He tried to move, but it hurt to much, everything felt like it was burning or dead. What had happened to him, and why did it happen? Nothing was clear to him until the doctor came in. Everything seemed to be getting worse.

"Everyone please leave the room" The doctor said before they could huddle around their newly awakened friend. After they did, the doctor looked at Ryoma, but showed nothing in his eye "Let's see, three broken ribs, a fractured skull, a broken arm, a shattered leg, damage to your vocal cords, not to mention everything that happened to your internal organs. You must be incredibly strong to have survived, your parents weren't so lucky" The doctor said, looking at the chart. Not to mention he said this in a straight voice, as if nothing had happened. He was dealing with a child who was only nine, barely able to understand what he was saying. Couldn't they give the poor boy a doctor who could actually realize the trauma the boy was in.

Good thing for the boy, a nurse who was there scolded the doctor for doing so. She turn to the boy, walked up to him, and began gently "Don't worry Ryoma, you'll be alright. Well do everything we can to make sure you heal up properly" She gave a soft, reassuring smile which made the boy feel a little better.

After that the two left the room, leaving Ryoma alone since they wouldn't let the boys friends back in. With all his energy already zapped from him, he fell back asleep, hoping that it was all just a nightmare. Much to his disappointment, things got worse.

A year after the incident Ryoma was living with his cousin Nanako. He couldn't do much yet, still sitting in a wheel chair. The doctors had managed to save his leg, but it would still be a while before it was fully healed. His arm on the other hand was perfectly mended and as good as new, well not really. His ribs were healed as well as his skull, and lucky for him his brain wasn't damaged. Though mentally, he hadn't heal. After a few days in the hospital, it had come back to him, everything, that plus the fact that the doctors said it would be a miracle if he ever talked again, it was all too much for him. It was as if he died inside. Mentioning that, some of his organs weren't his due to the damage his had taken.

He watched quietly as Nanako prepared his medication, which he took obediently. Nanako was worried at how much her cousin had changed, but she knew that she would most likely be the same. The thought of having her parents die before her eyes, plus everything else that happened, it would be to much for her, way to much, and she would most likely be worse than him.

As the weeks past Ryoma's leg had completely mended, and he had started physical therapy to get him walking again. Much to everyone surprise Ryoma had progressed more quickly then anyone had thought. Within a couple more weeks Ryoma was walking again, but he still lacked his spirit which he had before. When he went to school, now in the fifth grade, his friends were depressed at what had become of there friend. The once very athletic Ryoma was now quiet and lackluster. Kevin was the one that it hit the most.

They tried numerous times to get Ryoma to return to his old self, nothing worked. One day though, something snapped in the basically lifeless Ryoma. A bully had begum teasing him "Ah Ryoma, parents day is tomorrow, I wonder if you parent will show up" the man snicker "I'm sorry I forgot they're dead, forgive my rudeness. Who was you father again, oh yeah, that stupid tennis player. I bet he quit because he cheated in his matches and someone threatened to expose him if he didn't. Oh and your mom, wasn't she some no-good second-rate lawyer" It was horrible bullying, how stupid could someone be "Oh you aren't going to say something, I guess you don't care much, or maybe you just know I'm telling the truth. Come on say something to twerp" The man learned his lesson when Ryoma leaped at him, punching the man straight in the face. When the man stood up and took a swing at Ryoma, he missed leaving him wide open for the pencil Ryoma used to stab him in the arm, it didn't penetrate deep, but you could tall it hurt. Ryoma the jumped the man making him fall over, and began punching the living daylights out of him. It was then that the teacher walked in and quickly intervened.

"Ryoma, what compelled you to do this" The teacher scolded Ryoma who showed only apathetic, yet cold eyes, that showed that he didn't care about what he did. The man deserved it, and Ryoma thermally enjoyed beating the man. A small smirked appeared on the boys face.

"Teacher, I'm with Ryoma on this one. Kyle was making fun of Ryoma and his parents" Kevin stated with a rather angry look on his face.

"Even if that's true, violence is never the answer" The teacher said in her stern voice.

"What was he supposed to do? Tell the person to stop?" He yelled back, what kind of teacher allowed this.

After the incident Nanako pulled Ryoma out of school and began to home-school him. Ryoma had also grown more negative after what happened. Nanako was thoroughly unhappy when she found out the Ryoma had joined a gang, soon climbing the ranks to the top. They nicknamed him Lucifer, a devil in disguise, a fallen angel who looked sweet but was very deadly. Kevin joined shortly after to watch over his friend, worried about why they called Ryoma the silent killer.

Ryoma had grown out his hair, had a pair of black wings wrapped in vines tattooed on his back, and two small butterflies tattooed on his ankles, one on each. Kevin had two cartilage piercing on his left ear as well as a griffin tattooed on his fore arm. Much to his dismay, he began enjoying the new lifestyle along with Ryoma. Though Nanako drew the line when Ryoma and Kevin were convicted to a juvenile detention center for being accused of murder until further notice. How could she let it get that bad.

Ryoma and Kevin were falsely accused of murder, though no one would believe them. They were released though due to insufficient evidence, that and the fact that Kevin, seeing as Ryoma couldn't talk, told the judges who the real murders were, and after interrogation, the real murderers confessed. Though Nanako had it with Ryoma's gang affairs.

"Ryoma were moving to Japan" She told the now fifteen year old boy. What better way to get him to stop than to take him away from the gang. Ryoma glared at her with a -what-did-you-say-you-crazy-lady glare. He immediately turned to leave, and stomped out the door to go see Kevin, who was surprised when he seen his friend so angry.

"Ryoma, what's wrong" Kevin asked, a curious and worried look on his face. Which grew when Ryoma's face soon turned from angry to sad, as he leaned against Kevin, small tears falling from his eyes. Though Ryoma didn't act like it, Kevin was important to him. Kevin was the last link to his previous life when his parents were still around. Leaving America meant leaving Kevin, and leaving Kevin meant leaving the last link to who he was before. It was now the Kevin heard what he though he would never here again…

"She taking me away" His words were soft, quiet, and scratchy. You could tell it hurt when he said it too "She making me go to Japan"

Kevin was shock, not only at the boys voice, but at what he said. What was Nanako thinking, he wondered what would happen if Ryoma was separated from him, his safety net "Don't worry, I'll make sure that you aren't alone. I'll try my best to get my mom to move their too. Try you best until then, ok?" Kevin said, his voice soft and reassuring. It reminded Ryoma of the nurse, and what she said came true, so maybe Kavin's would as well. Ryoma nodded "I'm going to miss you"

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma said smirking, whipping the tears from his eyes.

"I'll see you off, but you should head home before you get in even more trouble" Kevin started laughing, he knew Ryoma was still the same, even if he acted differently at times.

Ryoma waved good-bye to Kevin, his throat hurt too much for him to talk. He then headed back to his cousins house and began packing, and after a few days it was time to move. Kevin kept his word to see Ryoma off at the airport, but would he actually come to Ryoma in Japan?


End file.
